Cryptographic systems can include cryptographic equipment used for the processing and transfer of secure data. For instance, data transfer systems, such as data transfer systems used in aviation systems for aircraft, can include cryptographic equipment used to receive and transfer secure data. Cryptographic systems typically require one or more keys to be loaded into the system to allow the cryptographic processing of data. In addition, cryptographic equipment can require the presence of a cryptographic ignition key (CIK) for user authentication.
Data transfer systems can include multiple units of cryptographic equipment. For instance, data transfer systems used in an aviation system can include twenty or more cryptographic units. Each cryptographic unit can require the loading of keys for cryptographic processing as well as the presence of a CIK for user authentication. This can require significant time resources to allow cryptographic processing of data by the data transfer system. This can be particularly disadvantageous in certain data transfer systems, such as data transfer systems associated with aviation systems where time can be of the essence for dispatch of aircraft.